


Dream

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Liv and Maddie
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Liv gets a proposition she cannot refuse.
Relationships: Liv Rooney/Reader, Liv Rooney/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Dream

“Oh my gosh!”

You jump up at Liv’s sudden scream of excitement, accidentally letting go of the remote to turn your head towards her. “Huh?”

She makes a movement with her hand to tell you to shush, the blond being on the phone with what you assume is her agent. “This offer is absolutely amazing! Do you think I should take it?”

Your eyes widen with excitement upon hearing those words, though you rapidly frown when you notice her expression of glee turning to one of a disappointment.

“Oh… I see.” She looks at you while her agent talks, guilt seeming to take over her eyes. “I… I don’t know… Give me some time to think about it…? Okay, thank you…”

“What’s going on?” You speak up as soon as she hangs up the phone, your frown increasing when she sighs and sits next to you. “Is everything all right?”

She stays silent for a few seconds, then just blurts out her next words. “I got a proposition to play in a big movie.”

“Oh my god!” You smile wildly, changing your position so that you can be facing her. “Liv, this is amazing! It’s everything you’ve ever wanted!”

“Yeah…” She lowers her voice, sadness taking over her features. “… all I ever wanted…”

You lose your smile, your hand finger her arm to give her comfort. “Liv…?”

She looks back into your eyes, her bottom lip slightly trembling. “It’s filmed in New York.”

You blink a few times, your mouth slowly opening. “Oh.”

“But I’m not gonna take it!” You seem taken aback by her words, Liv turning completely towards you so she can take your hands in yours. “There’s no way I’m gonna leave you and my family here… so I’m refusing the offer!”

“Liv…” You squeeze her hands, giving her a sad smile. “You can’t refuse every offer you get just to stay here with us… at some point, people might refuse to hire you.”

“I know but…” Her eyes fill up with tears, a cry coming out of her throat. “I know that if I leave, I’m gonna miss you too much…”

“Aw, Liv…” You wrap your arms around her to give her a close hug, the blond already grasping onto you as if you were going to disappear any minute. “It’s just one movie… you’re not gonna leave forever.”

“I know but…”

“And highschool’s almost over.” You start talking before she can find another excuse to refuse her dream, parting away to give her a smile. “I can join you as soon as that is done.”

She breathes in and out sharply, using her fingers to wipe some tears away from her cheeks. “You would do that for me?”

“Of course!” You push a strand of her hair away from her face, your words making her lips break into a smile despite her sadness. “I’d follow you anywhere, Liv.”

“I’d follow _you_ anywhere!” Another set of tears leave her eyes, her heart aching at the very idea of not seeing you every day. “You’re not gonna let me say ‘no’, are you?”

“I’m not.” You gently cup her cheeks and give her lips a quick kiss. “Now call your agent and get that role.”

She gives out a sad chuckle before she picks up the phone, calling up the number of her agent just as you let out the saddest expression you’ve ever seen.

You’re gonna miss her terribly… but you would do anything if it means that she can be happy.


End file.
